


Hide and Seek [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [11]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title page for princess_flufle's Hide and Seek (chapter 17 of Dribbles).
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Hide and Seek [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031030) by [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle). 
  * In response to a prompt by [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> This is for the lovely princess_fluffle. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
